The present invention is directed to an adapter for use with existing light fixtures to facilitate retrofitting of the same. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an adapter that allows for the retrofitting of existing incandescent, florescent, or halogen light fixtures with a universal LED light fixture without having to remove the existing housing.
Presently, if one desires to retrofit existing light fixtures to work with LED bulbs the light fixture, including the housing, must be removed and replaced in order to accept the apparatus that can accept the LED light fixture. Existing incandescent, florescent, and halogen light fixtures tend to have different bases and plugs such that there is no universal LED replacement for the various types of light fixtures.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device or system that allows existing incandescent, florescent, or halogen light fixtures to be retrofitted to accept LED bulbs. Such retrofitting is preferably done in a way such that it can be accomplished with minimal removal and replacement of existing light fixtures. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.